kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
ONCE UPON A TIME IN MAIJIMA
|Story Romaji Title = Wansu apon a taimu in Maijima}} ONCE UPON A TIME IN MAIJIMA is the -W- chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In a barren grassland, someone narrated, "The Wild West...a paradise where the strong can enjoy freedom." A hat was then visible, showing that this narrator was also part of the West. "Each grain of sand pierces my body like a bullet. It's a harsh place for a girl used to working a desk job in the city..." A sign that read 'Maijima' hung above the narrator, while she walked through the town she just arrived at. "But I have...a reason for coming here. He who stole something important from me....may the hammer of justice strike that evil man...!" Shiori Shiomiya, the cute female gun-slinger, has come to save the town from some scoundrels. The shouts of a villain and the scream of a lady can be heard. On the other side of town, the daughter (Tenri Ayukawa) of Morita the book-store owner was being taken away by Darma the Bandit (Mr. Kodama). The bandit claimed that he would marry this woman he has in hand, unless the town-people brought money and horses by the next day. As the town-people cried in hopelessness as to how the great bandit was doing as he pleased, Darma and his partner (Ms. Nikaido) went away on their horse, dragging a few men of the town (Ryou-kun and some guy) along with him. Before Darma was to leave, one of the sheriff's deputy of the town (Ayumi Takahara) came out and ordered the bandit to stop. Not fazed by the sight of the deputy, Darma shot around the feet of the deputy, showing no fear. He challenged her, saying to bring her gun and a coffin. Darma ran off thereafter. To Shiori, Darma was the man she was searching for. As she gazed at the town, Shiori thought about how she might be staying in this town for a while. Shiori entered a canteen, as a reporter (Chihiro Kosaka) outside its door was handing out newspaper on the incident that just occurred. Inside, the hostess (Sumire Uemoto) offered a "substitute" for water. Though Shiori thought it was going to be whiskey at first, the drink was actually barley tea. As she sipped the tea, one of the canteen's employee (Mio Aoyama) commented on how brave Shiori was to settle in such a town. On the other end of the canteen, three beauties (Kusunoki Kasuga, Hinoki Kasuga and young Rieko) stood, commenting about how unlucky they were for being beautiful because Darma was around. In the sheriff's office, another deputy (Yui Goidō) else than Ayumi complained to the sheriff (Ryō Asama) about how they are letting Darma do such evil deeds. The sheriff weakly gave an answer that Darma is necessarily not hurting people. Upset, the deputy kicked the sheriff out the door, telling him to go and talk with Darma. At fort Darma, spoke up and asked for the release of the girl. Darma boldly demanded for money. With no money in hand, the sheriff offered something else that was hi special treasure: a song sung by a popular artist (Kanon Nakagawa), the Vale-Vale Valentine CD. though he made an attempt by playing the song, he was hung in the end. Back in town, the town's shopkeeper (Akari Kurakawa) and her daughter (Miyako Terada) both said that the town has no other option left. Seeing no other choice, Shiori, with a deep voice, declared that she would defeat Darma. Though some were in disbelief a young girl could do the job, most knew she was better than the wimpy sheriff. To get ready for the battle, Shiori went out to assemble what she needed. The gunsmith (Nanaka Haibara) offered her some guns, but Shiori declined. The casket seller (Tsukiyo Kujyō) asked if she needed some coffins, but Shiori also refused. Fianlly, Shiori approached some American Indians (Minami Ikoma and Mobuko), asking for one feather. Finally with all she needed, Shiori had a weapon "mightier than the gun"! At a graveyard, Darma and Shiori across from each other. Darma belittled the girl, but Shiori only declared that she would take back her treasure. After a moment of silence, the two got ready to draw their weapon of choice. Before Darma was able to draw his gun, Shiori revealed from under her cloak a copy of a letter she sent to Darma's wife. While Darma was stunned by this, Shiori commented on the fact that Darma was a perverted "teacher" who kidnapped "students" even though he had children. As Darma was in confusion why the elements of him being a teacher and having a wife are in this spin-off, Shiori gave a quick insult of calling him a pedophile. Out of no where, a commanding officer of the army(Jun Nagase) and her legion of men attacked fort Darma. Shiori heroic quoted how it was not even worth killing the bandit, while the town-people thanked her and celebrated. Shiori held a chest, which was the treasure Darma stole from her. She opened it, revealing a limited edition of the Volume 16 of "The World God Only Knows". But this was not the treasure she was looking for. Under the book was what she was truly looking for: her diary. With all that she needed, Shiori called for her horse. On their way home, the horse (Keima Katsuragi) said unsatisfied that the story was slap-stick. As a reply, Shiori said that this story was all they could do with 10 pages. The end of the story came, with the ending theme, "Dreaming Traveler of an Integrated Circuit", playing, with Haqua on the guitar and Elsie whistling. Once upon a time in Maijima, this was all Shiori's dream... Cast List *Shiori Shiomiya as the cute girl gunslinger *Ichirō Kodama as Darma the Bandit *Tenri Ayukawa as the bookstore owner's daughter *Morita as the bookstore owner *Yuri Nikaido as Darma's partner and the female boss *Mai-High Delinquents as the few men taken by Darma *Ayumi Takahara and Yui Goidō as the Sheriff's Deputies *Chihiro Kosaka as the reporter *Sumire Uemoto as the hostess *Mio Aoyama as the canteen's employee *Kusunoki Kasuga, Hinoki Kasuga and young Rieko as the beauties *Ryō Asama as the sheriff *Akari Kurakawa as shopkeeper and Miyako Terada as the shopkeeper's daughter *Nanaka Haibara as the gunsmith *Tsukiyo Kujyō as the casket seller *Minami Ikoma and Mobuko as the American Indians *Jun Nagase as the commanding officer of the army *Keima Katsuragi as the horse of the cute girl gunslinger *Haqua as the guitarist and Elsie as the whistler Trivia * This chapter's title parodies " ", a film directed by . ** The place where Shiori challenges Darma similar to the Sad Hill cemetery from " ". **When Tsukiyo asked Shiori how many coffins she'll need - a subtle reference to " " **When the Indians offers to help Shiori - another reference to " " *This chapter was released in a different order in the volumes than it was originally released in the magazine. In the magazine, this chapter came between chapter 178 and 179. But in the volume, it is between chapter 182 and 183. References Category:Summary